gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
The History So Far
Fleet Back-story 1997 – 2010: All of SG-1, SGA, Ark of Truth, Continuum, and SGU (season 1) happened exactly as portrayed in the show(s). Atlantis returned to Pegasus as shown in the yet-to-be released SGA movie. 2011: The Pegasus Asgard (hereafter referred to as the “Jotnar” in this overview) were forced to evacuate the planet they had been living on due to the toxicity of the atmosphere. They wandered from planet to planet until they stumbled upon a world with an amazing prize; an unfinished Ancient city-ship like Atlantis and the city in The Tower. The Jotnar found that the intergalactic hyperdrive was functional but unpowered, so they began construction to repair and finish the ship. In the Milky Way Galaxy, the Hebridians had begun to rebuild their home world with aid from their colonies. The Free Jaffa had fragmented into several non-warring states that resembled the German states before unification. Teal’c and Bra’tak led a faction based on Chulak that came to be known as the Republic of Free Jaffa, or the Jaffa Republic. 2012: In the Pegasus Galaxy, the Jotnar completed their work on the city-ship, which they called the Jotunheim. They took the city back to Ida to search for any technology left behind by their brethren, and they still harbored a deep grudge against the Wraith. The Jotnar located a Daniel Jackson-class starship, the Ithavoller, drifting in the Othalla system, far from the planet. From it, they found that the Asgard capital had been moved to Orilla, and they decided to investigate (remembering that Doctor Jackson had told them their brothers were dead). They also discovered that the Ithavoller was a fail-safe against the destruction of the Asgard race: it contained copies of the last-downloaded consciousnesses of the Asgard leadership so that they could be revived in the case of a disaster. The ship was recalled to Orilla along with all other Asgard ships before the events of Unending, but its hyperdrive malfunctioned and it failed to make the jump. The Jotnar traveled to the remains of Orilla, and determined what happened based on the available evidence. They deduced that their brothers committed mass suicide, though they did not know the exact circumstances. They also found a record noting that an Information Core and several advanced technological upgrades had been transferred to the Earth Ship Odyssey before the planet’s destruction. They were puzzled that their brethren would give a young race such technology, and they wanted to get it back so that they could get their revenge on the Wraith. To get information about Earth (including its location), the Jotnar attempted to extract information from the Asgard consciousnesses on the Ithavoller. The system’s encryption proved too difficult for them to crack, but they thought of another method to get the information. They revived a few of the Asgard, including Thor, Freyr, and Heimdall, though their memories only extended to the end of the Replicator War (the last time their consciousnesses were uploaded to an Asgard computer). The Jotnar were also surprised to find Loki (whom they recognized as an agitator for their movement from millennia ago) locked away in the system; part of the memory was used as a prison for high-ranking Asgard who had been sentenced to long periods of disembodiment as punishment for crimes. (The Asgard did not use capital punishment.) In the Milky Way, small wars broke out between some of the Jaffa states, allowing smaller domains to be absorbed by larger ones and creating various alliances. The Hebridans continued to rebuild, and also made new alliances with some of the other advanced civilizations of the galaxy, such as the humans of Orban. 2013: Thor and most of the other revived Asgard refused to give the Jotnar any information, but Loki was all too willing to cooperate. He told the Jotnar everything he knew about the people of Earth (whom the Jotnar called “Midgarders”). The Jotnar decided to trick the IOA into giving them the Asgard technology by pretending to be surviving Asgard, so they took the Ithavoller to Earth. The Jotnar arrived in orbit and contacted the IOA. They informed the representatives that they were Asgard who survived the destruction of Orilla in specialized stasis equipment, and that they wished to retrieve the Core and related technologies that the Asgard had entrusted to Earth. The Jotnar explained that Earth need not keep the memory of the Asgard alive anymore because they had miraculously found a way to halt their genetic degradation. The IOA protested, but ultimately they could do nothing to stop the Jotnar (whom they believed to be the real Asgard). They allowed the Jotnar to dismantle the Core-related technologies from the 304’s, but they did rotate them through Jotnar hands so that Earth didn’t have all of her ships out of commission at once. Because of this, the process took several months. Some elements in the IOA were suspicious of the Jotnar (especially those in the SGC who had known the Asgard), but they did not have any incriminating evidence that the Jotnar were deceiving them, just suspicions. After the Jotnar dismantled the last of the Core-related technologies (leaving technologies previously given to Earth), they left Earth and returned to Ida to meet up with the Jotunheim. However, Thor and several of the other Asgard managed to break out and sneak into an escape pod just before the Ithavoller jumped into hyperspace. The Odyssey detected the pod and retrieved it from orbit. They were shocked to find the Asgard inside, and beamed them down to Earth when they requested to speak with the IOA. Thor, acting as leader, explained what happened and expressed his regret that he and the other Asgard were unable to stop the Jotnar from stealing the technologies the Asgard had entrusted to Earth. The IOA was incensed at the deception, but they could do nothing about it. Thor provided the IOA with the coordinates of a planet on the edge of the Milky Way that housed a secret Asgard facility, and asked that he and the escaped Asgard be taken there. He told the IOA that he and the other Asgard would try to come up with a way to recover the lost technology and perhaps rescue the other revived Asgard. The one good thing that had come from this debacle was that he and the other Asgard now had bodies which were not degenerate, thanks to the Jotnar, and Heimdall was confidant she could reproduce the techniques. The Asgard would survive. The IOA approved Thor’s request, and the Asgard were taken to their secret base (named “Thrudeim” in honor of Thor). By this time, the Jaffa states had ceased their open war and had coalesced into several major nations, with various other regions remaining independent. The largest of these major nations was the Republic of Free Jaffa, now chaired by Teal’c. It was considered the most direct descendant of the original Free Jaffa Nation, and was a Constitutional Democratic Republic. Another galactic power was the Jaffa Planets Alliance, which had a loose organization somewhat like the European Union. The JPA, while weaker than the Free Jaffa Republic, contained many agricultural worlds which sold produce to the rest of the galaxy. They had good relations with the Free Jaffa Republic. The Sanctum Imperium Illac or “Holy Empire of the Way” was a theocracy under the Illac Renin (the Jaffa followers of Origin). The Illac Renin labeled unofficial contact with the other nations as “dangerous”, but they did not actively prevent commerce. The main result of this policy was the establishment of “neutral” worlds bordering the Holy Empire where its citizens would meet citizens of other nations in order to trade. The last major Jaffa nation was called the Systems Alliance, which was a feudal state based on the continued deification of various Goa'uld System Lords. Its state religion, Nachuru Mu'awti, was similar to the belief system held by the People of Avidan on Tegalus. The Systems Alliance and Holy Empire were mistrustful of each other, but neither of them actively provoked conflict. Minor Jaffa nations had variously traditionalist or progressivist governments, mostly dependent on their location and relationships with the larger nations. There were also several unaligned worlds with their own governments, though these often allied with larger groups. Category:Fleet-Related